forever_lasting_summerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wesley Isobel James
Wesley is a sixteen-year-old pop-country singer. She's got three CD's and she's kind of like the Dixie Chicks in the way that she said something about the President that was taken badly, and she received a death threat. She's been sent to Camp Lakota to be "safe," which basically means she has to lie low and isn't allowed off of camp grounds, as of yet. Personality Wesley is a singer. A professional. She has three CDs and she's one of the fastest-rising stars in the United States. At only sixteen, she's broken records. Her life is good. Wesley's personality changes with her mood. At the ranch she lives on in Texas, she's always happy. This leads to her being extremely nice to the point that it scares her dad. When she's singing, she's usually also happy. In her room, writing a song about her problems... That means she's crying and you should leave her alone. Likes • Music • Her dad • Her Aunt Anna • The ranch animals • Performing • Her autographed guitar Dislikes • ''Mean ''popular girls • Being away from the ranch • Death threats Secrets Wesley's secret is the worst-kept secret in the world. Six months before she came to Camp Lakota, she said something during a concert that nobody liked. She only said it to get a laugh from the crowd; she didn't really even mean it. She was joking. But the media took her words and twisted them and her fans started to disappear. Trashing her CDs, attacking her on the Internet, no more airtime on the radio. A month and a half into this, she received a letter. The letter was a death threat. Someone planned on shooting her at an interview in front of a live studio audience. The interview was guarded by police and security guards. The studio audience and all of the crew and anyone else who would be in the building were patted down before they were allowed in. Wesley survived, but whoever sent that death threat is still out there. She's afraid for her life, and she's a lot quieter than she used to be. She's been sent to Camp Lakota, California, to get away from Texas and the house where she received that letter, and to be "safer." She's not allowed to tell anyone outside of the camp where she is. The only people who know her exact location are her father and her aunt. Background Wesley's whole life has been centered around music. She can sing and that is, in her opinion, her only talent. She loves music and will sing anywhere, anytime. Luckily for her, she's built a career off of it. She was even a good singer when she was four years old, singing along to the radio in her dad's bouncy pickup truck. Wesley's mother died giving birth to her, so she was raised by her father and his sister, Anna, on Anna's ranch outside of the city. She loves the ranch. Her internal alarm clock is set for five o'clock in the morning, which will probably annoy whoever is assigned to be her roommate. Her morning routine is feeding all the animals -- the horses, the pigs, the sheep, the cows, and the chickens. Aside from her ranch-self, Wesley's all about glamour. Her father and Anna thought that maybe that would make her grow apart from the ranch and all the animals, but every day when she got home from school she would change into a pair of jeans, an old t-shirt, and a pair of scruffy boots and head down to the barn. Wesley's glamour-persona is merged with her love of music. She loves country music, but she'd got into pop, and some pop-country, because it is more widely listened to, and there's nothing in the world she wants more than to have her music listened to. Wesley's most prized possession is a beautiful acoustic guitar with Sharpie all over it. Not her scribbles -- she saves that for paper. While on tour, she goes to a lot of other concerts and enters for Meet and Greets with her many favourite artists, and she has a signature from each one of them on her guitar. Other Information '''Face Claim: '''Selena Gomez '''Roleplayer: '''Rachel